Souviens toi
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Moi, du moment que tu étais bien, j’allais bien aussi. Enfin, c’est ce que, depuis ce jour, je m’efforçais de me faire croire. Mais c’est faux. [SakuIno pas réciproque et KibaIno]


Autetrice : Awa

Titre : Souviens toi…

Genre : Général/Romance

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas…

Résumé : Moi, du moment que tu étais bien, j'allais bien aussi. Enfin, c'est ce que, depuis ce jour, je m'efforçais de me faire croire. Mais c'est faux.

Couple : Un SakuIno pas réciproque et un Kiba/Ino

Note : C'est court mais, c'est juste parce que j'avais envie de torturer un peu Sakura, parce que ça faisais longtemps, et tester un nouveau style d'écriture .

……

Ce jour-là, je pense que je t'avais tout simplement trouvé jolie. Et jolie, ça, tu l'étais. Je te vois encore assise sur le muret, de l'autre côté de la rue, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans tes oreilles percées. Tes longs cheveux blonds suivaient gentiment les secousses rythmées de ta tête. Tes yeux turquoises étaient rivés vers le ciel, la tête certainement encore pleine de rêves. Ton bâton de sucettes glissait d'un côté à l'autre sur tes lèvres. Les traits délicats de ton visage d'adolescente étaient relâchés et innocents.

Jolie petite Ino, si tu savais comment, à cet instant, je t'ai aimée. Je voulais juste te plaire et me faire désirer de toi. J'avais passé mes mains dans mes cheveux roses, réajustait mes habits. Une dernière main dans mes mèches et je traversais la rue, d'un pas qui se voulait confiant.

Face à toi, j'arborais mon plus beau sourire et j'agitais une main devant tes yeux, te forçant à quitter tes pensées. A en juger par le sourire satisfait au coin de tes lèvres, ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux. J'aurais aimé que tu es l'air aussi heureuse en pensant à moi.

Etonnée, tu avais glissé tes grands yeux bleus jusqu'à moi, avant de me sourire gentiment. Lestement, tu avais quitté ton perchoir et retiré un de tes écouteurs. Le temps de me faire la bise, tu avais délogé ta sucette d'entre tes lèvres rosées.

Tu sentais bon la violette. Je ne souvenais plus qu'il y avait des violettes dans le magasin de fleurs.

- Alors, ma Sakura, qu'est c'que tu fais de beau en ville ?

« Ta » Sakura… Mon cœur avait encaissé durement le choc et s'était emballé, alors que toi, insouciante, tu n'avais pas remarqué l'effet que tu m'avais fait. Je m'était calmé en me rappelant la réalité : Tu serais jamais mienne et moi, jamais tienne.

- Ben… je me baladais simplement… En fait, je… j'comptais passer chez toi, pour savoir si… si tu voulais te faire… un bon film… avec moi…

Vu comme ça, ma réponse avait pu te paraître pleine de sous-entendus. Pourtant, je n'pense pas que se soit çà qui t'es gênée. Oui, ta gêne se voyait clairement. Tu t'étais mise à jouer nerveusement avec ton bâton de sucette, tu fixais un point invisible sur le sol. Tes fines lèvres s'ouvraient, avant de se refermer sans avoir laissé échapper un mot.

Après quelques instants de silence, tes yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, et tu semblais prête à me répondre.

Alors que le son de ta voix allait franchir le seuil de tes lèvres, j'avais sentis un tapotement régulier sur mon épaule. J'avais jeté un regard par-dessus mon épaule et je l'avais vu, tout sourire. Comme toujours, il était plein de vie à cet instant. Des étranges yeux noirs débordaient de bonheur. Tu ne savais pas ce que, indirectement, tu allais causer.

- Désolé Sakura, mais tu veux bien me laisser avec ma copine ?

Alors, c'était lui que tu attendais… Il avait la chance de se faire aimer de toi. Tu m'avais maladroitement souris en guise d'excuses. Ne t'en veux pas, je sais que si tu l'aimes, tu ne veux qu'être avec lui. Vous êtes parti, les doigts entrelacés, après de bredouillantes excuses de ma part et de brefs en revoir. Avec un petit signe de la main, encore un peu dépassée par cette nouvelle, je murmurais un faible « Salut Ino-chan, Kiba »

J'aurais normalement du lui en vouloir de m'avoir pris celle que j'aimais. J'aurais du vouloir l'égorger, l'éventrer, le foutre à terre. Mais rien. Non. Tu semblais trop rayonnante à ses côtés, trop amoureuse collée à lui. Moi, du moment que tu étais bien, j'allais bien aussi. Enfin, c'est ce que, depuis ce jour, je m'efforçais de me faire croire. Mais c'est faux.

Kiba, tu sais, retiens bien Ino. Retiens chacun de ses sourires. Sa peau de cachemire. Ses grands yeux turquoise. Son parfum de violette. Sa manière de toujours jouer avec ses bâtons de sucette. Sa manière de rêver. S'il te plaît Kiba, retiens bien tout ce qui fait d'Ino la jolie petite Ino de la boutique de fleurs. Et surtout, ne la laisse pas pleurer.

Kiba, souviens-toi tout ce qui fait Ino, parce que, là où je vais, je pense que, malgré mon amour pour elle, je ne pourrais pas m'en souvenir.

……

Bon, je l'ai dit, c'était pour torturer Sakura mais surtout tester un nouveau style d'écriture. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce court OS, malgré que j'avais bien l'histoire et tout en tête, alors voilà, que pensez vous de ce style ? Mieux que ce que j'écris d'habitude ? Pire ? Reviews ?!


End file.
